Reparações
by deaviana
Summary: Pós-Wilson's heart. Uma resposta para quem possa duvidar que uma amizade sempre existiu.


**Título:** Reparações

**Autora**: Andréa

**Beta**: Ana Thais, my wife, brigada pelas sugestões e pelo título.

**GÊNERO:** NC-17 (Obs: Pós-WH, mas na época que o Wilson tinha cerébro)._  
_**PARES:** House/Wilson (hilson!!)  
**DISCLAIMER:** Nada pertence a mim, apenas eu e minhas coleguinhas brincamos com os bonequinhos que tio David Shore criou.

I

Fazia uma semana que ele não dormia. A princípio recorria aos remédios como uma forma de aliviar a dor intensa, mas após as primeiras semanas nem mesmo essa medida, em seu caso extrema, era suficiente para que ele adormecesse. Só havia uma explicação para isso. Ele temia pegar no sono.

Os sonhos começaram um mês após a morte dela. De início ele gostara da sensação que a visão de seus loiros cabelos provocava-lhe. Seu coração se aquecera ao ver novamente aqueles azuis abertos que eram os seus olhos, mas logo descobrira neles um sentimento que o incomodava. Parecia que ela o repreendia por alguma coisa. Ele chegou a tentar perguntar-lhe o que ele poderia ter feito de errado, mas assim que ele a alcançou, o sonho se desfez e ele descobriu-se novamente naquela cama fria, pronunciando o seu nome: "Amber".

O sonho se repetira, noite após noite, e a cada sonho a mágoa daqueles olhos parecia aumentar ainda mais. Ele nunca chegava a alcançá-la e, portanto, não podia perguntar-lhe a origem de tal sentimento. Com o tempo ele passou a desejar não sonhar e para assegurar-se de que isso não tornaria a acontecer, Wilson começou a evitar o sono.

Hoje, entretanto, ele estava profundamente cansado. Tivera um dia difícil, indo ao hospital para uma reunião da qual não conseguira fugir. E somente em estar naquele lugar, as lembranças o atacaram impiedosamente. Ao chegar em casa, ele pode, então, sentir-se esmagado pelo peso de tudo aquilo que se sucedera à morte de Amber. Pela primeira vez em pouco mais de um mês, ele ousou deixar sua mente vaguear e, como ele já suspeitava, os seus pensamentos o conduziram a olhos azuis. A outros azuis. House.

Wilson não falava com House desde àquele fatídico dia. Ele não fora ao sepultamento de Amber por estar se recuperando das paradas cardíacas seguidas que sofrera e, embora Wilson soubesse que ele estava fisicamente bem, não fazia a menor idéia de qual seria o estado de espírito e quais os sentimentos de Gregory após tudo o que acontecera.

Talvez porque tivesse se atrevido a pensar em House e esse fora um último esforço demasiadamente estafante, Wilson sentia-se exausto e foi o esgotamento total que o levou ao sono, Ali, deitado na cama que um dia dividira com ela, ele adormecera, tendo em seus pensamentos não mais os seus claros olhos azuis, mas sim o azul profundo dos olhos de House.

Entretanto, foram os claros olhos dela que ele encontrou mais uma vez em seu sonho. Desta vez, no entanto, aqueles olhos não carregavam nenhum resquício de mágoa e ele pode alcançá-la e, enfim, postar-se diante dela. Ela estava linda como ele tão bem recordava. Os cabelos loiros a emoldurarem aquele rosto perfeito e aquele riso desafiador que, embora pudesse ser às vezes raro, era capaz de aquietar-lhe a alma. Em um suspiro, ele pronunciou o seu nome: "Amber!"

O sorriso dela tornou-se mais expansivo. E embora ele não visse seus lábios fazerem movimento algum, ele ouviu claramente a sua voz na cabeça dele: "Você não deve esquecê-lo, Wilson!"

Ele a princípio não entendera a quem ele estava se referindo, mas ela continuou: "Você sabe de quem eu estou falando. Você tentou esquecê-lo durante todo esse tempo mas sabe que não foi capaz. Ele precisa de você. Vocês sempre precisaram um do outro. Vocês sempre ajudaram um ao outro. Vocês sempre se amaram."

Wilson quis negar. Praticamente gritou que ele amava somente a ela e não a nenhuma outra pessoa, mas ela o interrompeu. "Eu sei que você me amou, mas isso nunca o fez deixar de amá-lo. Você apenas tentou esquecê-lo porque o culpa por tudo o que aconteceu, mas você não pode mais nutrir esse sentimento. Sem você, ele desistirá. Ele precisa de você para continuar. Você precisa resgatá-lo."

Wilson ainda quis discutir com ela, dizer-lhe o quanto ela estava enganada sobre tudo aquilo, mas, nesse momento, o sonho desfez-se e, mais uma vez, ele acordou naquela cama fria, pronunciando baixinho, dessa vez, o nome dele: "House".

Ele acordou com a certeza de que ele tinha que procurá-lo.

II

Quando ele enfim adormecera em um misto de torpor alcoólico e esgotamento mental, as batidas insistentes na porta o trouxeram uma vez mais de volta à vida e ele não queria mais viver. Não podia viver sabendo o quanto ele o culpava por tudo o que acontecera.

As batidas na porta faziam sua cabeça doer ainda mais. Apenas por esse motivo ele encaminhou-se até a porta a fim de ver quem teria vindo incomodá-lo. Cuddy havia estado ali algumas vezes. Ele era até mesmo capaz de reconhecer o quanto ela havia sido uma boa amiga ao permanecer ao seu lado no hospital durante o tempo que ele permanecera internado. Mas ele não podia evitar o sentimento de que teria preferido que James houvesse permanecido do seu lado.

Entretanto, durante todo esse tempo ele não tivera notícias de Wilson. Recordava aquele breve momento em que os seus olhares haviam se cruzado quando ele despertara do coma. Havia tanto que ele gostaria de ter lhe dito naquele momento, mas ele não conseguira. Não era seu costume expressar sentimentos, muitas vezes, apenas os seus olhos conseguiram refletir o tanto que ele lamentava. Azuis melancólicos mergulhados em frios castanhos e o início de uma dor que superava em muito a dor física costumeira.

Durante essas seis semanas, ele recuperara-se dos ataques cardíacos sucessivos. Ninguém conseguia determinar o quanto ele havia sido atingido pelos últimos acontecimentos e ele, em parte, não se importava. Viver ou morrer já não parecia fazer muita diferença. Sua existência atual consistia em crises de dor e letargia provocados por um misto de remédios e bebida. Ele, inteiro, doía e a sensação não lhe agradava em nada.

As batidas na porta intensificaram-se. House abriu-a de supetão, pronto a descarregar sobre o visitante uma série de impropérios. Contudo, ao ver Wilson parado ali no umbral da porta, nada mais ele pode fazer. Apenas permaneceu ali, parado, paralisado.

III

Wilson não pensara no que fazer quando House abrisse a porta. Chegara a casa do amigo movido por um impulso. E agora que se postava diante de sua porta não tinha a menor idéia do que poderia fazer assim que ele atendesse. Temia por esse momento, mas sabia que deveria estar ali. Fugira daquela responsabilidade por tempo demais, mergulhado em uma dor profunda, mas agora Amber pôs fim a esse seu escapismo. Ele já não podia mais fugir ao confronto.

House estava agora diante dele. Wilson espantou-se em ver o grau de abatimento do amigo. E chegou a temer que tivesse chegado tarde demais.

Wilson o olhava espantado. House não sabia o que fazer. Tinha medo de que algo que dizesse e, algum movimento que fizesse, pudesse fazer com que ele desaparecesse. A presença de Wilson era um bálsamo em meio a agonia na qual ele estava mergulhado e ele não podia abrir mão dessa sua única fonte de alívio.

Os dois homens encaravam-se. Cada um a espera de que o outro fizesse o próximo movimento. Foi House quem primeiro reagiu ao afastar-se da porta e dar passagem ao amigo. Wilson entrou naquela sala que lhe era conhecida e que estava totalmente revirada naquele momento. Tudo ao redor de House assemelhava-se ao caos. E a aparência do amigo apenas confirmava isso. Cabelos desgrenhados, barba por fazer, House era o reflexo da dor que Wilson era capaz de perceber nos azuis profundos que o fitavam naquele momento. James esfregou a nuca, suspirando, antes de começar a falar:

Eu precisa ver como você estava... sei que devia ter vindo a mais tempo, mas eu simplesmente não podia, pode não ser racional, mas eu culpava você, em minha dor e minha impotência diante da morte dela, eu terminei por culpar você, mas ela me fez entender... – Wilson dizia, sem pausas, quando foi interrompido pela voz de House em um sussurro

Ela me disse que você viria, mas eu não pude acreditar...

Wilson arregalou os olhos. Não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. Será mesmo que House estava se referindo a ela? Quis perguntar-lhe, saber a quanto tempo ele sonhava com ela, com que freqüência isso acontecia, mas ao ver o alívio profundo refletido naqueles azuis soube que palavras não eram mais necessárias. Um abraço tomou o lugar do silêncio. De início, partilhavam conforto e consolo naquele abraço, mas ambos sabiam que o sentimento que os unia era muito maior e mais complexo. A distância fizera com que cada um deles percebesse a natureza do sentimento que compartiam e a consciência do quão efêmera pode ser a vida conseguiu fazer com que descartassem todos os medos que os afligira até aquele momento. Ao abraço, então, se seguiu um beijo que depois nenhum deles seria capaz de recordar por quem fora iniciado. A necessidade que nutriam de contato com o outro se encarregara de aproximá-los. Bocas unidas, línguas em diálogo, corpo pressionando corpo e a certeza de que toda aquele fome que os dominava não se contentaria com tão pouco.

Os beijos de House foram descendo pelo pescoço de Wilson, provocando em James arrepios. Há muito ele não recordava de uma sensação tão boa. A língua de Gregory a deslizar por sua pele, buscando provocar respostas físicas. E elas se manifestavam em forma de calafrios e excitações. House guiou-os até a cama, desviando de toda a bagunça que atravancava o caminho. Durante o percurso, ele arrancou as suas roupas e as do amigo. A necessidade que o dominava naquele momento fazia com que toda aquela agonia das últimas semanas desaparecesse. Diante dele estava apenas Wilson, respondendo com gemidos a cada um dos seus toques, a cada uma de suas carícias, enquanto ele depositava em seu corpo uma seqüência de beijos descendente.

Quando a língua de House alcançou o seu pênis, Wilson pensou que iria desaparecer. Mas ele continuou ali e o que foi embora terminou por ser toda aquela dor experimentada até aquele momento. Claro que ele ainda lamentava a morte dela, mas no momento em que ele sentiu os dedos de Gregory preparando-o para recebê-lo por inteiro, em nada mais ele conseguia pensar a não ser em House. Tudo que ele era capaz de sentir era o corpo do amigo pesando contra o seu e foi em meio a essas sensações nunca antes experimentadas que ambos atingiram o clímax pronunciando, em sussurros, palavras de desculpas.

Permaneceram deitados, corpos em paralelo, temerosos de descobrirem, nos olhos de cada um deles, o futuro que sabiam ser incapazes de esconder. Wilson ouvia a respiração ainda pesada de House e disposto a não provocar mais nenhum dano optou por dar o próximo passo e buscou com um gesto demonstrar aquilo que seria impossível expressar em palavras: depositou um beijo nos lábios de House. Um beijo cálido e diferente daqueles urgentes anteriormente trocados e carregava em si toda uma promessa de cumplicidade e companhia. Corpos entrelaçados, ambos adormeceram, e, dessa vez, o sono fora tranqüilo. Fantasmas não mais viriam visitá-los, pois juntos eles eram completos.


End file.
